Thankful
by iMissa
Summary: Sakura finds out what people are thankful for, and in turn, what she herself is thankful for.


**Disclaimer: Sorry people, I still don't own Naruto.**

Sakura smiled brightly at all the people that she passed. It was surprisingly warm for November, and thus, people were taking advantage of it. She passed by Rock Lee, and suddenly, she thought of something. "Hey, Lee?" The dark-haired man turned to her, and his eyes brightened the moment he saw the pink-haired woman.

"Sakura-san! Is it not a very youthful day?" Inwardly, Sakura sighed. However, she smiled at the 19 year old.

"It is very beautiful out, you're right." He grinned at her.

"So what are you looking for?" She pondered his question for a moment.

"Lee, what are you thankful for?" Her inquiry obviously startled him, and he stopped, thinking about it.

"Well," He began slowly, "I'm thankful for Gai-sensei, and Konoha, and all of my friends, and my youth, and this beautiful weather that we've been having!" She smiled. _That was so like Lee._

"Okay Lee, thank you! I'll leave you to your training!" He nodded.

"Goodbye, Sakura-san! I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye, and continued her trek around the village until she spotted a silver-haired jounin. She grinned and rushed over to the man.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" He looked up from his book, and blinked his eye.

"Oh, hello Sakura. Out enjoying the weather?" She nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you thankful for?"

"Well, I'm thankful for Icha Icha Paradise," _Disgusting_, "and I'm thankful for, well, training I suppose."

"You're not thankful for Team 7?" She gave him the puppy-dog eyes, and her former sensei sighed, placing a hand on top of her head like he used to do when she was thirteen.

"Maybe." He answered, but Sakura sensed that a smile was tugging beneath his mask, and she giggled.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei! We'll talk later, okay?" And with that, she was off again. Kakashi watched her, shaking his head before continuing to walk, giggling at inappropriate parts.

Sakura passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and decided to stop in and say hello to one of her best friends. As predicted, Ino was behind the counter, but brightened up when she saw the pink-haired woman.

"Hello, Ino-pig."

"Hey, Forehead girl, what's up?" Sakura shrugged.

"Not much, you?" She asked, and the blond sighed.

"Bored, as usual. Not many people are buying flowers." Sakura nodded, understanding. After all, Thanksgiving wasn't really a flower time. Now, wait until VALENTINES DAY rolled around; dear God, poor Ino wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Hey Ino, what are you thankful for?" Ino cupped her chin in her palm and thought about it.

"Well, I'm thankful for Shikamaru, and Choji-"

"Although you're more thankful for Shikamaru," Sakura commented slyly, and Ino blushed darkly but pretended that she hadn't heard her,

"… and I'm thankful for my parents." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Actually, no. And my amazing good looks." Ino teased, grinning. Sakura sweatdropped, and laughed. She knew Ino was only joking; after all, she wasn't the vain girl she had been so many years ago.

"If you say so, Ino-pig. Anyway, I'm off."

"Okay, I'll call you later, Forehead!" Ino yelled, waving her hand. Laughing, Sakura looked around the village for anyone else she might see. She spotted a shock of orange, and laughed even louder. Of course, she was by the Ichiraku stand. Who else would be there but him? Sakura sat next to her other best friend, who turned to her, ramen hanging from his mouth and bright blue eyes blinking. He slurped his food quickly before greeting her cheerfully.

"Naruto, what are you thankful for?" _Ramen…_

"Ramen!" _I knew it. _"Oh, and you, and that teme, and Hinata-chan, and Kakashi-sensei, and training, and Iruka-sensei." Sakura giggled.

"How come you put ramen before Hinata, huh Naruto?" The boy paled, and Sakura burst out into laughter at the expression on his face. Once he realized she was joking, he sighed in relief.

"You're not nice, Sakura-chan." He mumbled, going back to his ramen. She grinned at him.

"Just kidding, Naruto. I won't tell Hinata that you love ramen more than her, so relax." He stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Very mature. You're _how _old again?" Still chugging down ramen, he put up three fingers. Sakura sighed. "You know what, I'm gonna go." He pouted.

"Alright Sakura-chan. I'll see you later though, right?"

"Of course, Naruto." She waved goodbye to him, and glanced at the sky. The only bad thing about the changing seasons was that it got dark so early. After all, it was just closing in around almost 5 and already the sun was beginning to set behind Konoha's mountains. However, Sakura decided to stay out a bit longer, but didn't meet any more people that she knew. Glancing around, the medic-nin headed to the forest, intent on some vigorous training. After all, she hadn't trained in a good, long while, and it felt good to stretch her muscles again. However, said muscles were sore afterwards, and Sakura grumbled as she walked home. It was now nearing ten o'clock, and although it wasn't very late, Sakura felt exhausted.

Yawning, she entered her house and into her bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. She hastily pulled on her pajamas and headed into bed, snuggling up to a warmth. Arms entrapped her waist, and someone breathed onto her neck. "So, I heard you were going around asking people what they were thankful for. What about you?" She smiled at his question.

"Well, I'm thankful for my parents, Tsunade-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, all of my best friends, and everybody that's ever rooted me on." He raised an eyebrow, dark eyes alit with amusement. She giggled, and kissed him gently on the lips. "And I thank Kami every day for you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke let out a small smile and leaned down to capture her lips once more. He didn't say it, but Sakura knew. He was thankful for her too.

**A/N- Yeah, I know, it's kinda early for Thanksgiving, but dinner today got me in the mood. I went over my best friends house, and her mom made this huge chicken, and seasoned potatoes, and stuffing, and we said Grace before we ate, and I was just in a real Thanksgiving mood. This idea came to me while I was in the shower (yeah, I know. I get inspirations at the weirdest times) and I just had to type it out before I got to bed. So anyway, wanna review, even if it kinda sucked?**


End file.
